Bass meets his brother
by Hao-Sama
Summary: Bass meets his brother. What do they do when they meet?
1. The battles

Haow.EXE

Description: Haow can jack out even though he has no NET operator by transferring his particles into a physical form and can change shape. In the Net he resembles Bass

BIO: Haow is a Navi that was made soon after Bass was created. Desiring to get stronger he deleted countless Navis and absorbed their data. After he gained enormous energy he faced Bass. They battled each using similar attacks. They both used an enormous attack that wiped off part of the NET they both survived. The huge explosion made by the attack made a scar and they both absorbed a little of each others power. Injured, Haow Jacked out and transferred himself to a physical form. He swore to get back at Bass but the scar remained.

Attacks: Final Destruction: The attack he used to attempt to defeat Bass destroys all auras and barriers

Busters: Pulls out two busters and shoots random panels

Dark Edge: Uses Dark energy to create a sword

Dark Wheel: Sends 2 wheels of dark energy to attack

Bass.EXE/Forte.EXE

BIO: Bass is a Navi who was created by Cossak. He was trapped by scientists soon after he was created and was stuck for a long time. He escaped and wandered the NET for a while until he met Haow.

They battled each using similar attacks. They both used an enormous attack that wiped off part of the NET they both survived. The huge explosion made by the attack made a scar and they both absorbed a little of each others power.

Darkness overload: attack used by Bass to attempt to defeat Haow destroys all auras and barriers

Busters: Pulls out two busters and shoots random panels

Dark Arm Blade: Uses Dark energy to create a sword

Hells Rolling: Sends 2 wheels of dark energy to attack

Prologue

Bass... a Navi that was created for the independent Navi. Trapped for so long in the prison. After he got out the scientists sent a team of Navis to stop Bass. He wiped out all but one. Wounded the Navi used a sword to attack Bass across the chest. Heavily wounded Bass for the first time used the GET ABILITY PROGRAM and deleted the Navi.

YEAR 20X.....  
  
In WWW office  
  
We've created a whole army of copy Basses...  
  
Good. We'll release it into the net tomorrow.  
  
The next day.....  
  
Now we will release it into the net.  
  
Sir! Something happening to the computers!  
  
What? Show it on screen!  
  
I said show it on screen!  
  
The screens are down!  
  
In cyberworld...  
  
Bass: Worthless humans. They think they can copy me?!? Humph.  
(a blast from behind)  
Bass: So they released them.  
(Bass destroys rest of them)  
Bass: Humph. Not even close to my power.  
  
In Den City/ACDC town...At Lan's house...  
  
Megaman: Lan? Lan? LAN HIKARI!!!  
  
(Lan falls off bed)  
Lan: Ouch! Megaman its to early to be screaming.  
  
Megaman: It's 10:00Am almost time for the tournament.  
  
Lan: What? AHHHH!!! I'm gonna be late!  
  
Back in cyberworld  
  
Haow: I'm going to find Bass. Do you know him?  
  
Navi: Yeah He hangs out in the WWW area.  
  
Haow: Thanks.  
  
Navi: Hey where's My pay?  
  
Haow: Here (draws out sword and attacks him)...  
  
In Lan's tournament  
  
Megaman: We're versing Protoman and Chaud.  
  
Lan: This match will be tough.  
  
In cyberworld... WWW area Bass and Haow fight after meeting each other  
  
Haow: Is that the best you can do?  
  
Bass: Not even close.  
  
Eventually they got worn out...  
  
Haow: FINAL EXPLOSION!!!  
  
Bass: DARKNESS OVERLOAD!!!  
  
That was the final attack of the battle. Each were heavily wounded so Haow 'Jacked out' to the real world. Then he was caught by Dr. Hikari and trapped in a PET and was watched after by Lan Hikari.

Haow: I despise PETs

Megaman: Come on It's not that bad!

Haow: Easy for you to say...


	2. Haow's needs

(Uses ability to Jack out to the real world)

Haow: This is better...

Lan: You can do that?

Haow: Yes.

(Walks out of the room)

Mrs.Hikari: (Looks confused) Who are you and how did you get in?

Haow:.....

Lan: (Comes in to living room)

Mrs.Hikari: Lan. Who is this?

Lan: Err... This is Haow

Mrs. Hikari: But I thought he was that Navi Your Father brought in.

Lan: Well turns out he can go through the cyberworld and the real world.

Mrs. Hikari: Ok but do we have to give him food since he's a Navi?

Lan: I don't know. (looks toward Haow).

Haow: I'll buy my own food.

Lan: Ok now that's settled. But speaking of food made me hungry What's for dinner?

Megaman: Lan...

The Next Day...

Haow: Why am I stuck Here?

Lan: Because you and Bass blew up half the Undernet.

Haow: So isn't that good? I thought You WANTED to delete it.

Lan: It was going to be studied.

Haow: So?!? It's not like it won't grow back!

Lan: What?

Haow: I know more about it than you. Every once in a while the Undernet creates more and more and more of itself well actually by the Navis who control it. Now leave me alone.

(walks away)

Lan: What's his problem?

Megaman: I donno

That's because he's the 'brother' of Bass

(Lan turns to see his dad)

Dr.Hikari: Haow is an almost exactly the same as Bass.

Lan: No wonder with that attitude...

Dr.Hikari: I'm serious!

Megaman: Busted! HAHA

Lan: Who's side are you on!?!

The next day...


	3. School Yes I hate it too

I forgot the disclaimer! Sorry well Bass will say it.

Bass: ...

Bass do it NOW! Or no bugfrags for dessert.

Bass: sigh The Shaman Keeper does not own Megaman.

Thanks.

Bass:(under his breath) Or ever will.

GRR...

The next day... In cyberworld

Bass: Damn them. These copys are pathetic.

Copy Bass: You shall be defeated.

Bass: SHUT UP!

Copy Bass: AGHHH!!!

In the real world...

Lan: I wonder where Haow is? Maybe he ran away.

Megaman: Nah he knows there's a tracker on him.

Lan Well there's no time. We have to go to school! If I'm late the teacher will give me more homework!

Megaman: Who cares. It's not like you ever do it anyway.

Mrs. Hikaru: Lan! Maylu's here!

Lan: OK!

Maylu: Hurry up Lan! It's not like I'm not late too!

Lan: OK!

In Class...

Lan: This is boring

Dex: Tell me about it.

Lan: YAWN

Ms. Marou: LAN WAKE UP!

Lan: AHGH!

Sorry its so short I can't think


	4. Chaud comes over

After class...

Dex: Hey Lan!

Lan: Shut up Kisima (Basterd)

Dex: (ignores his comment and continues) Why are you so cranky today?

Lan: Dad caught a Net Navi wandering the net.

Dex: So? That doesn't make you cranky.

Lan: It does when it's an exact copy of Bass.

Dex: Wait. Bass? THE Bass? The frickin kisima that almost deleted Megaman?

Lan: Yes now shut up you kisima.

After this piontless conversation...At home...

(doorbell)

Mrs. Hikari: Lan can you get that?

Lan: Sure.

Chaud: Lan is your dad home?

Lan: Yeah. Why?

Chaud: I want to talk to him about Haow.

Lan: Ok but if you want to talk to Haow your 15 minuites too late.

Chaud: I can work around that.

Lan: Dad!


End file.
